Wasting Love
by Little Demons Squad
Summary: Riko Sakurachi es una chica de 23 años que ya esta cansada de su estilo de vida y decide iniciar un viaje para ir a enfrentar a sus demonios personales y recupere el control de su vida para ya asi no poder lastimar a mas chicas inocentes cuyo unico problema, fue haber creido que Riko las amaba.


En un una ciudad tranquila donde el sol salía y bañaba al pequeño poblado con su luz matutina se podía ver a una chica que se estaba preparando para un nuevo dia.

-Un boleto para Tokio por favor.- Dijo la chica pelirroja a la empleada.

Al poco después de ello la cajera le entrego su boleto a esa chica para después tomarlo y seguir su camino.

 _Al poco tiempo el autobús de esta chica anuncio que partirían pronto y que debían abordar rapidamente._

 _La chica pelirroja subió al autobús y fue a tomar su asiento hasta el fondo con vista hacia la ventana._

 _Al tomar su asiento Riko Sakurachi lanzo un largo bostezo para después acomodarse y se pusiera a ver el paisaje a través de esa ventana._

 _Contemplando como la gente aprovechaba el nuevo dia para cumplir con sus deberes diarios._

 _El ver a la gente con sus rutinas y vidas ordinarias hacían que la chica pelirroja sintiera una gran frustración con ella misma._

 _Riko cerro sus ojos para dejar de ver a esa gente, la simple idea de verlos la hacia sentir miserable y la llenaba de envidia._

-Por que todo tiene que terminar así.- Comento la pelirroja con gran melancolía mientras recordaba como inicio todo.

 _ **7 años atrás.**_

-Bienvenida a Ucchiura Riko.- comento alegremente su madre a su hija al ver el lugar donde iniciaría el nuevo capitulo de sus vidas.

-Que bello es.- comento Riko con asombro al ver aquel hermoso paisaje que se mostraba a ella.

-Me alegra que te guste mucho Riko, veras que todo cambiara para bien.- Comento su madre mientras seguía conduciendo.

 _La chica pelirroja al escuchar a su madre decir esas palabras sintió una profunda tristeza al recordar el motivo del por que se fue en primer lugar de su ciudad natal._

 _Pero ahora no era momento de arruinarle el momento a su madre además de que ella quería olvidar lo mas pronto posible su pasado._

 _Al cabo de unos días la familia Sakurachi se acomodo en su nueva casa y pudieron conocer un poco la ciudad y Riko pudo empezar una vez mas su vida estudiantil iniciando la preparatoria._

-Vaya con que esto es Uranohoshi.- Se dijo a si misma la pelirroja asombrada mientras veía el edificio durante su primer dia.

 _(Quizás aquí se pueda vivir tranquila y sin problemas.)_

 _Al termino de ello Riko decidió continuar su camino y así empezar su primer dia de clases donde ella se presento y llamo la atención de una chica peculiar en su salón._

-Mi nombre es Sakurachi Riko mucho gusto en conocerlos.-

 _Riko durante su presentación pudo ver como varias chicas murmuraban cosas sobre ella por ser de otra ciudad pero estos eran comentarios positivos además de ganarse miradas de interés._

 _Riko al terminar de presentarse regreso a su lugar donde al poco tiempo escucho a alguien llamándola._

-Pss, hey, Sakurachi-san.- Comento esa chica en un susurro mientras tocaba con su dedo el hombro de la pelirroja.

 _Riko sorprendida volteo a ver a esa chica que la llamaba y al verla se sorprendió de lo bella que era además de ser cautivada por esa adorable sonrisa._

-Tu eres de Tokio, no es así.- Comento la chica peli naranja de forma amistosa.

 _Riko al terminar de escuchar eso solo pudo mostrar una sonrisa sincera ante ese primer encuentro._

 _ **Presente.**_

 _(Takami Chika, la primera de toda mi lista.)_

 _Riko al recordar a la primera mujer que uso sintió una ligera punzada en su corazón al recordar aquellos meses que estuvo con la pelinaranja._

-Fueron meses muy hermosos con ella, ella fue mi primera amiga al llegar a Numazu, ella me mostro todo el lugar, me llevo a bucear por primera vez me llevo a ver los paisajes mas hermosos de la ciudad y también me motivo a regresar a tocar el piano otra vez.-

 _Mientras mas recordaba esas cosas Riko sentía mas lastima por aquella chica inocente cuyo único crimen._

 _Fue haberse enamorado de Riko._

 _ **Años atrás.**_

-Tienes un concurso de Piano no es así Riko-chan.- Comento la peli naranja mientras veía el amanecer junto a la pelirroja en frente de la playa.

-No se si ir Chika-chan, no creo estar lista.- Comento la peli roja mientras recordaba la ultima vez que participo en un recital de música.

-Si lo estas, estas lista y se que lo lograras Riko-chan, se que lograras Ganar, se que lograras cautivar a todos con tu música y se que llegaras a ser la gran pianista que siempre deseaste ser.- Dijo la peli Naranja con gran pasión llamando la atención de Riko.

-Se que llegaras lejos y podrás brillar de la forma en que yo te veo a ti.- Dijo eso Ultimo Chika mientras se comenzaba a escuchar como temblaba su voz.- Y podrás ir a todos esos lugares que dijiste que querías ir a tocar.-

-No me quiero ir de tu lado Chika, no quiero ir por estar contigo.- Contesto entre lagrimas La peli roja.

-No importa Riko-chan, es tu sueño y debes ir por ello y no importa cuanto tardes.-

-Yo siempre estaré esperando por ti Riko-chan.- Dijo la peli naranja mientras veía como el sol se preparaba para salir.

-En verdad que eres Rara.- Dijo Riko mientras abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a la peli naranja.

 _Después de ese abrazo ellas 2 comenzaron a alejarse y se tomaron de las manos y se miraban con gran intensidad la una a la otra mientras el sol comenzaba a salir mostrando así su gran esplendor dando así inicio a un nuevo dia lleno de oportunidades y también para atestiguar la declaración de amor que se aproximaba._

-Te amo.- Dijo casi en un suspiro la chica de los ojos ámbar sin dudarlo un segundo hacia la chica de los ojos carmesí.

-Yo también te amo Riko-chan, te amo tanto.- Dijo entre lagrimas la peli naranja mientras se acercaba hacia su novia para poder besarla.

 _ **Presente en el autobús.**_

 _( Todo era tan puro, ese amanecer y ese amor era tan puro y lo que paso después, lo que paso después.)_

Meditaba la peli roja en tristeza viendo el paisaje desde su ventana y se le venían a la mente los recuerdos donde hiso el Amor con Chika.

 _Riko podía recordar con todo lujo de detalle como ese beso había iniciado de forma tierna durante ese amanecer._

 _Podía recordar como ellas 2 regresaban a la casa de la peli naranja para después encerrarse ahí._

 _Como una vez esa puerta se cerro, se lanzaron la una contra la otra para poder probar sus labios una vez mas._

 _El como estos iban subiendo de tono a la vez que el calor que irradiaban ellas juntas poco a poco iba superando el calor del verano._

 _El como poco a poco necesitaban mostrar su amor de forma mas intima y personal._

 _El como la ropa las estorbaba y fueron quitándosela para poder seguir transmitiendo ese sentimiento, el como ambas terminaron en la cama, besándose, tocándose, conectando sus almas a planos que solo los verdaderos amantes han podido conocer hasta que ellas terminaron de mostrar físicamente lo que sus corazones querían expresar._

 _Para Riko recordar todas esas escenas eran bastante dolorosas por como tiro a la basura los sentimientos de Takami Chika._

 _ **El pasado.**_

-Riko-chan.- Dijo la peli naranja que descansaba en los brazos de su novia mientras la miraba con gran ternura.

-Chika-chan.- Respondió Riko mientras apretaba mas a Chika a su pecho con sus brazos sin perderla de vista.

-Te amo.- Dijeron ambas Chicas para después darse un beso mas.

 _Al dia siguiente de eso Riko partió hacia su recital de piano para participar y gracias al apoyo de su novia pudo vencer sus viejos miedos y ganar._

 _Pero durante ese recital y al estar al frente de ese piano,_ por un momento de debilidad pudo recordar al recital del año pasado donde ella había su corazón había sido destrozado de tal manera que le impidió tocar el piano aquel dia.

 _A pesar de ese dolor ella logro tocar el piano y vencer pero después de eso algo estaba comenzando a brotar en ella._

 _Al regresar a Numazu había alguien esperándola con mucha emoción al escuchar por la madre de su novia las noticias de su victoria._

 _Pero lo que ella imagino como un bello re encuentro entre 2 amantes._

 _Fue el principio del fin de su relación._

-Riko-chan.- grito con gran felicidad Chika al ver de nuevo a su novia caminar por la estación de trenes después de 1 semana fuera de casa.

 _Riko al verla no sintió la misma alegría que mostraba Chika pero siguió caminando hacia ella para recibirla con un abrazo._

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti Riko-chan, sabia que lo lograrías.- Dijo la peli naranja mientras abrazaba con gran cariño a su novia pero no se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Riko se encontraba vacía y carente de emociones.

Riko: _(ese fue solo el comienzo de todo esto, ese abrazo se sentía tan vacío, no sentía nada después de ese dia, Incluso al besarla y hacer el amor con ella en repetidas ocasiones el sentimiento seguía siendo el mismo a decir verdad poco a poco comenze a sentirme tan aburrida de estar a su lado a la vez de sentir asco por ella)_

 _ **Sobretodo después de tener sexo.**_

 _Semanas después._

-Riko-chan... Esta todo bien.- dijo la chica peli naranja mientras veía con tristeza a su novia.

 _Riko había ignorado las palabras de la peli naranja mientras seguía viendo a la gente caminar en la calle mientras comía un helado con su novia._

-Riko-chan… te estoy hablando.- Dijo en tono suplicante Chika. – Estas bien? Dime algo por favor.-

 _Riko al escuchar eso volteo su mirada de forma desinteresada para después contestar._

-Eh… dijiste algo.- contesto Riko con total desinterés por Chika.

-Riko-chan ya basta, dime que tienes, dime que te pasa, desde que regresaste de Tokio no has sido la misma.- Dijo de forma agitada la peli naranja con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras se levantaba de su asiento y azotaba sus manos en la mesa, ganándose así la mirada los demás clientes de la heladería.

-Podrías calmarte estas haciendo una escena.- Dijo de forma molesta la peli roja mientras miraba con cansancio a Chika.

 _Dándole igual o ignorando completamente las lagrimas de su novia._

 _Chika ya en un acto de desesperación tomo la mano de su novia para salir de ahí y pudiera confrontar a esa cascara vacía que una vez fue amorosa y tierna._

 _La llevo de la mano con brusquedad mientras la otra le reclamaba enojada y exigía que la liberara hasta que llegaron a un callejón solitario._

-Que es lo que te pasa Riko-chan, desde que regresaste de ese recital me has estado tratando como si no fuera la gran cosa.- Reclamo Chika ya presa del llanto.

-Ya no me hablas como antes, ya no me miras de la misma forma, pasan días enteros en los que no me diriges la pala… PONME ATENCION CUANDO TE ESTOY HABLANDO TONTA.-

 _Grito la peli naranja ya con furia en su voz al ver como Riko había dirigido su mirada a una rata que iba pasando a lo lejos de ahí ignorando completamente a Chika hasta que después sintió un duro impacto en su mejilla._

 _Sacándola de su trance._

 _Cuando Riko despertó de su trance pudo darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y pudo ver a esa niña mirándola con mucho dolor y lagrimas que aun seguían escurriéndose de su rostro que gritaban una respuesta._

-Chika-chan.- Dijo Riko sorprendida de todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Riko-chan por favor, dime que pasa dime que te esta pasando.-

-Chika-chan… yo… yo, yo no se que, que fue lo que paso.- Pregunto completamente confundida Riko tratando de darle sentido a su comportamiento durante estas semanas.

-Riko-chan acaso ya no me amas.- Pregunto Chika poniendo su corazon en aquellas palabras mientras esperaba una respuesta que podría destruirlo todo en un instante.

 _Riko al escuchar eso y ver el sufrimiento de Chika se sintió tan mal por lo que le estaba haciendo._

-Lo siento Chika, lo siento por todo lo que ha pasado.-

-Perdóname por haberte tratado así, yo… yo no se que paso, no se por que actué así.- Decia con toda honestidad mientras sus lagrimas comenzaban a brotar y el dolor de ver a Chika tan desesperada por su amor era insoportable para ella y mas al saber que ella era la responsable de todo.

-Por favor perdóname Chika, por favor, yo todavía te amo, enserio aun te amo.- dijo Riko mientras se lanzaba a abrazar con fuerza a Chika.

-Aun te Amo, aun te amo Chika-chan por favor perdóname.- seguía pidiendo disculpas la pelirroja mientras escuchaba a chika llorar con mas fuerza.

-Yo todavía te sigo amando Riko-chan y siempre lo hare.-Comento la peli naranja abrazando con mas fuerza a Riko.

-te amo Chika.- menciono Riko para despues tomar a chika de sus hombros y pudiera verla fijamente.

 _Al poco tiempo de ello ambas se fueron aproximando la una a la otra para fundirse en un intenso beso que estaba lleno de dolor y desesperación pero también cargado de deseos de reconciliación._

 _Ambas chicas continuaron besándose con pasión en ese callejón hasta que el miedo comenzó a desaparecer y el cariño y ternura comenzaba a desterrar de ese lugar, esos sentimientos negativos que tenían el control de la situación._

-Chika-chan.- Suspiro Riko al alejar sus labios de los de Chika después de tal acalorado beso. –Vayamos a casa por favor.-

-si Riko-chan.- Contesto con felicidad La peli naranja al escucharla decir eso.

 _Ambas chicas regresaron rápido a casa de la chica mandarina para poder ir a su nido de amor y así pudieran mostrar con hechos sus sentimientos en su forma mas pura._

 _Para la chica de los ojos carmesí estar en los brazos de su amada de esa manera una vez mas hacia latir su corazón con gran velocidad y felicidad al sentir como su amante expresaba su amor físicamente de una manera mas intensa que antes haciendo que ella gritara el nombre de la peli roja con gran fuerza a la vez que lo acompañaba de muchos te amo de parte de la peli naranja que estaba entregando absolutamente todo a ella._

 _Mientras que Riko embriagada por el amor y por el increíble cuerpo de la chica mandarína se encargaba de materializar esos deseos en el cuerpo de su novia hasta que poco a poco fue sintiendo como la desesperación fue ganando poder en ella._

 _La desesperación de estar mas cerca de Chika, la desesperación de poder amar mas a alguien, la desesperación de que necesitaba dar mas de la misma manera que Chika lo estaba dando todo a ella._

-RIKO-CHAN, RIKO-CHAN, AAAAAHHHHH RIKO-CHAAAAAAN TE AMOOOO, TE AMOOOO, TE AAAAAMOOOOO RIKO-CHAAAAAN.-

 _Escuchar esa dulce voz decir su nombre de esa manera aumentaban el pánico y la desesperación en la peli roja hasta un punto donde ella comenzó a llorar mientras seguía dándolo todo a esa chica que seguía gritando en completo éxtasis de placer al estar en las manos de su amante._

 _Esos gritos de placer llenos de lujuria y amor por algunos momentos hacían que Riko tuviera visiones de un momento que ella deseaba olvidar en el pasado pero mientras mas gritaba Chika su nombre._

 _Pudo escuchar mas su propia voz en su mente decir lo mismo._

-SENPAI, SENPAI, LA AMO SENPAI.-

 _Cuando Riko recupero la noción del tiempo se dio cuenta que era de madrugada y se encontraba en la cama de la hija menor de los Takami junto a ella._

 _Poco a poco fue recordando aquella noche intensa que tuvo en ese lugar que para su fortuna se encontraba cerrado por remodelaciones y con las hermanas mayores de Chika fuera de la ciudad._

 _Riko fue recordando todo lo que paso y empezó a tener recuerdos de como hiso el amor con Chika de forma tan intensa hasta altas horas de la noche hasta el punto donde ambas quedaron agotadas de tanta pasión._

 _Pero luego Riko fue recordando esa voz que escucho durante tal acto, su propia voz y como había revivido ese momento que tuvo en el pasado con su senpai._

 _La chica peli roja después escucho una voz que hiso que volteara su mirada hacia su lado y ahí pudo ver con quien había compartido la cama esa noche._

 _Ahí se encontraba Chika Takami descansando tranquilamente mientras que en su cara se reflejaba una sonrisa de felicidad al haber pasado esa noche con su persona amada._

 _La pelirroja al ver esa escena solo sintió un indescriptible sentimiento de nauseas y asco al verla así haciendo unas arcadas pero logro contenerlas con dificultad._

 _Una vez logro calmarse decidió levantarse con cuidado de esa cama recoger y ponerse su ropa y después._

 _Irse de ese lugar._

 _ **El autobús.**_

 _Riko seguía mirando hacia la distancia después de recordar aquella experiencia que tuvo con Takami Chika y recordaba también lo que paso después de que ella se fuera durante la madrugada._

 _Recordaba las llamadas de Chika preguntando donde estaba? Por que se había ido? Y después recordaba como Chika la buscaba y primero exigía una respuesta por la acciones de Riko, después gritaba con furia a la peli roja._

 _Y al final como ella suplicaba por estar a su lado._

 _Y todo esto ocurría sin que le llegara a importar en lo mas mínimo a Riko haciendo que Chika al final se rindiera y se fuera con el corazón completamente destrozado._

 _Después de esos recuerdos Riko dirigido su vista hacia su brazo izquierdo y se puso a mirarlo con detenimiento._

 _Poco a poco acerco su otra mano para tomar la manga de su chaqueta y la comenzó a levantar lentamente._

 _Revelando así un pequeño tatuaje que se encontraba justo debajo de su muñeca._

 _Y en ese tatuaje se encontraba el nombre de Chika._

\- el nombre de la primera mujer que lastime.- Comento con pena Riko al recordar todo eso.

 _Para después estirar mas su manga y al hacerlo este revelaba mas tatuajes con mas nombres de otras chicas a las que les hiso lo mismo._

 _Riko suspiro con fuerza al ver esos tatuajes que le recordaban a aquellas chicas con las que estuvo._

 _Aquellas chicas en las cuales ella entro en sus vidas._

 _Ella les hiso creer en el amor._

 _Ella les hiso sentir placeres indescriptibles que nunca habían sentido._

 _Y en como ella termino después despreciándolas después de haber conseguido lo que quería._

 _En como ella estaba_

 _ **Desperdiciando amor.**_

-Este será un largo viaje.- se dijo la peli roja así misma mientras veía un cartel anunciando que aun faltaba mucho para poder llegar a la capital.

-Un viaje muuuuuuy largo.-

Muy buenas a todos aquí mary-kyun reportandose con un nuevo fanfic que se le vino a la mente despues de una imagen que publique en la pagina de Kousaka Honoka C donde administro ademas de que estaba en su augue el mame de Riko siendo mas cercana con Ruby y despues de ver memes y memes de Riko robando mas amigas me puse a pensar.

Y que tal si Riko hace esopero no por placer, que tal si Riko es victima de si misma y nunca se sacia con nadie haciendola buscar a nuevas chicas para llenar su vacio.

Y de aquí nacio este fic.

Este creo que sera mas rapido de actualizar por que como podran ver es mas corto que lo que suelo escribir y que este fic seran solo entre 10 a 11 capitulos.

En cuanto a los demas Fics bueno he estado muy ocupada y ahora no me encuentro en casa donde hice un largo viaje al norte por motivos de trabajo pero que aun sigo trabajando en ellos y bueno al tener un poco de tiempo libre en las noches quisas trabaje en ellos mas rapido.

Sin mas que decir, se despide Mary-kyun espero que les guste esta obra y me puedan seguir hasta el final y dejen sus comentarios.

 _ **See ya.**_


End file.
